Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by OCSweetheart
Summary: Milah was torn. Torn between two hearts, one with a pulse and one without. She could have a full life with Sam. One filled with children and grow old. But with HIM it was a whole different ball game. HE was dangerous and dark and everything Milah shouldn't have. Sam/OC/Eric. Oneshot. Drabble.


"Milah can you go in the back and grab me a couple more bottles of cognac please?!" Tara shouted from the front. Milah adjusted her apron and made her way to the back by Sam's office to grab those bottles.

"Oh Jesus Sam, where the fuck did you put them?" She asked herself, shuffling through boxes. Just when her eyes spotted the bottles, a strong arm wrapped itself around her torso. Milah felt hot breath and stubble in the crook of her neck and she giggled to herself.

"Gotcha" Sam said, nipping at Milah's ear, making her giggle again. Milah turned around to face the man and gave him a small peck.

"Come on, not at work Sammy." Milah signed.

"Oh come on, we can sneak out for a couple minutes Cher." Sam was giddy. He had never had a relationship quite like his and Milah's. Sookie was with Bill, Tara had her mother to deal with and Milah was so open, so happy to be with Sam and happy to be with someone normal, who was a wonderful man

"No, I have tables and after we have to get everything together for Rene and Arlene's engagement party. So get off." Milah pushed Sam's arms down and started to walk away. To her surprise, she was grabbed by the hand once more and pulled into the arms of Sam Merlotte. Milah giggled and took in his scent. He always smelled of sandalwood and flannel, two of Milah's favorite scents. His stubble brushed up against her ear and gave her chills.

"Alright fine, but tonight you're all mine. You got it?" Sam said placing one last kiss on on her lips, lingering there for a bit. Milah found her hands lost in his hair, lightly tugging. Milah broke away and touched his nose with her index finger.

"Mmhmm" she said rolling her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Hey, I mean it missy." Sam taunted, playfully swatting at the waitress' ass, earning a smirk from her. The day went by quickly which was unusual for Milah. It took months for her to figure out how to wait tables considering she had never done it before. Milah was just passing through one day , trying to get away from a small town in Virginia that did nothing but give her grief and drove her nuts. Her ex boyfriend was a controlling man who loved Milah but loved drinking and other women maybe a little more. While she was here, making Bon Temps her home, Milah met so many amazing people. Sookie Stackhouse was her best friend along with Tara. Arlene was a good friend and Rene was perfect for her. Everything was falling into place for Milah for the first time in her life and the cherry on top was Sam Merlotte. He'd tell you the same about Milah. It was like she fell out of the sky just for him and Sam couldn't get enough of her.

"Oh come on Milah it's just one night. It'll be fun!" Sookie had been begging for days to get Milah to go to Fangtasia with her. Bill was out of town and Sookie wanted to just let her hair down and have fun.

"Oh Sammy won't like that Sookie." Milah said putting away glasses.

"Well it doesn't have to be tonight, we can go out next week. Or tomorrow?" Sookie begged. Milah rolled her eyes. Sam wasn't too fond of vampires so the idea of her going to a vampire night club was out of the question. Sookie was so lonely though and kept doing reckless things in hope Bill would come to save her.

"Oh fine, but I'm telling Sam." Milah said. Sookie gave her a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude and ran off to get dressed for Arlene and Rene's engagement party. Milah untied her apron and walked herself to the back to throw it in the cubby. Milah strode down to Sam's office, opening it to him on the phone. Sam put up a finger to indicate he was almost done. Milah thought this the perfect time to enact her revenge. Going up behind his chair, Milah ran her hands down his torso, sticking one hand in his shirt to caress his chest. Sam's voice broke during whatever conversation he was having as she lightly placed a trail of kisses from his neck to his earlobe, nipping as he hung up the phone. Sam pulled his petite Cher into his lap, placing both hands on her curvaceous hips, and giving her a long lingering kiss.

"Oh you're bad." He teased, swatting her ass lightly.

"Oh I am not nearly as bad as you, take me home I gotta change." Sam reluctantly let go of his lady love and graciously watched her hips as she swayed out of the room to his car. Damn he was whipped.

"Maybe the next engagement party will be ours?" Sam teased, kissed Milah's hand that was intertwined with his. The sparkle in Sam's eyes made Milah's heart swoon. She didn't know what brought her to Bon Temps but she's glad it did.

* * *

Milah groaned in pleasure. Everytime she was with him she felt like the most important person in the world. He was so gentle with her no matter how rough he started and she had no idea why he thought she was so special.

"You make me feel so small." Milah signed turning over to face the rugged man.

"Well, I am 6'5." Eric said, mindlessly fingering the brunette's long curly locks. She was different. Not like any other random human. Eric found favor with her and the fact she... _belonged_ to that mutt made him find even more favor with her. It felt wrong but that was the Nordic vampire's specialty.

"Oh You're so damn funny." Milah rolled her eyes at the blonde vampire as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Eric smirked and quickly pinned the naked woman, grasping both wrists in one hand.

"Don't roll your eyes at me little girl." Eric commanded, lightly kissing the nape of Milah's neck, leaving small nips until the phone on the nightstand began to ring. Eric groaned and let his petite go to answer it. Milah's heart dropped to her stomach as she rolled over to grab the cell. Eric wrapped his large arms around Milah to sit her in his lap in between the sheets.

"Hello?" Milah said as alert as possible.

"Hey, sugar. How's your folks place?" Sam Merlotte's voice poured from the other line. Milah had told him she went back to Virginia for the weekend just to get some time alone with Eric. She knew it was wrong but both men made her feel so great in two different ways.

"Great! Mom is super happy to see me and dad just finished up dinner, so I'll call you tomorrow cher." Eric swept the long brown locks over her neck, and placed light kisses and nuzzled his face into it, deeply inhaling.

"Oh, Well that's a shame. I wish I could have gone with you baby. I miss you Milah" Sam's sweet sentiment swept through the phone and Milah wanted to just cry right there.

"I'll be home soon love." Milah said before hanging up the phone, tossing it to the wide and holding her head in her hands.

"Why am I like this?" Milah asked out loud mainly to herself.

"Because, You're just as twisted as I am" Eric said, placing a kiss on Milah's cheek.

"He's such a good man." Eric hated when she got in these moods. Everything was fine at one point and then suddenly it wasn't. And It wasn't because Sam would call and get into his Milah's head. Milah was his. He had claimed her. How she hid his scent from that dog when she came home he never knew. What he did know is because she spent her weeks with Sam, he cherished these weekends. They were scarce but they were his favorite. He would never tell Pam that. Pam was already jealous of Milah.

"Milah, please. Not now. Just kiss me." Eric commanded. He would never glamor her, he cared for her too much, but he would never admit that.

"Don't you ever get tired of fucking me every weekend? And laying here?" Milah asked as she laid there, motionless in contemplation while Eric's hands roamed all over her body, holding her close.

"I never get tired of making love to you" Milah's eyes shot open wide as Eric placed several lingering kisses on her mouth.

"Making love huh?" Milah sassed, earning a glare for Eric.

"Are you really going to make this a huge deal?" Eric was never one for sentiment. Milah lightly pressed up on his chest to tell him to get up and roll over.

"You can't just say that and not expect me to not get giddy or not have any feelings about it." Milah huffed, resting her head on her hand. Eric left a small kiss on Milahs mouth before rolling out of bed, and throwing on his black tank top.

"You know I do not like to discuss my feeling Milah." He said, brushing his hair out of his face. Milah sighed and sat up in bed.

"Eric." She said in a Stern tone. Eric turned towards the naked brunette in his bed and gave her a reluctant look. Milah motioned with her finger for him to come over and he did with vampire speed.

Milah got up on her knees and ran her hands down his chest, kissing his cold earlobe.

"I love you." Milah said, turning her head over Eric's shoulder to look at him.

"Then why stay with the mutt?" Oh here we go again. Milah's 1 million dollar question. She couldn't answer that question. She knew in her head Sam was the right choice. Her heart told her Eric was the man for her.

"Because that's what makes sense to me. Eric...you're dead. Sam and I are both alive and I just...it's sensible" Eric turned to face her, giving her a thousand yard stare.

"Let me turn you. Spend eternity with me." Eric pleaded. His eyes never begged but there was something in them this night. If Bill could see him now. Now Eric was the one attached to a human.

"Wouldn't Pam get jealous?" Eric kissed her bare shoulder

"Pam is always jealous. Let me turn you. I love you Milah." Eric purred, his fangs out, grazing her shoulder. Milah wanted him to. She wanted him to so so badly.

"Baby I-" Milah was cut off by a groan from Eric.

"Milah I am over a thousand years old. Baby?" He shook his head. Milah turned her body so she could straddle him from the front.

"But you're my baby." Milah teased, leaving a long kiss on his lips to which he lightly nipped her bottom lip.

"I'll take care of you."

"Milah I'm the one that will be taking care of you. I'll make it quick. Please Milah...please." Eric moaning against her lips. Fangs out. This was why she could never be true to Sam. This was why she left more frequently then she should. She was entirely obsessed with Eric Northman.


End file.
